Without You
by lisbonandjanealways
Summary: Her eyes flicked to Angela's grave. "You picked a good man," she murmured, smiling. J/L friendship. No copyright infringement intended.


**I've had writer's block with my other two multi-chapter fics lately. I'm not sure what my problem is, but I just can't seem to come up with good ideas for them! But then this one came to mind, and it was easy to write. I hope you like it. :]**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

The sky was faintly blue, the sun just beginning to peek over the horizon. There were very few clouds in the sky, and the small amount that hung in the air were perfectly white. It was six in the morning on a Tuesday, so very few cars were on the lonely road she was driving on.

She wasn't sure what motivated her to visit their graves. Maybe it was the fact that he looked so _sad _lately. Or perhaps it was because she had always been curious. She didn't know why she was here, parking in front of the cemetery on the street, but she didn't hesitate to unbuckle her seatbelt and climb out of her car.

She roamed around the graveyard for a good ten minutes, eyes scanning the graves, searching for the last name she scolded day-to-day. She even found a few tombstones with the names of victims from older cases.

She finally found them, and her heart seemed to stop as she read the names.

_Angela Ruskin Jane._

_Charlotte Anne Jane._

She stopped in front of the graves, swallowing hard. This didn't feel right. Jane didn't even know she was here. What would he say when he found out?

After taking a deep breath, she began to speak.

"Hello," she said softly, hands clasping together nervously. "My name is Teresa Lisbon. I'm a friend of Patrick's."

She sucked in a breath, taking in the autumn air that danced around her. What should she say to them? Apologize? Tell them he misses them? That _he's _sorry?

_Whatever comes to your heart, _something in the back of her mind told her.

"I, uh, think I came here because I'm worried about Patrick," she finally went on. "He's been slightly… depressed lately. I'm not exactly sure why, but I have a feeling it has something to do with… you." She took a step closer, feeling a bit more confident. "I've known Patrick for a long time. I know him well enough to know that he'd do anything to have you back. Anything. It makes him a bit… crazy." A smile played at her lips. "He pulls the most unbelievable stunts. Unbelievable as in, _oh my goodness, I can't believe he actually pulled that off! _and unbelievable as in, _I cannot believe he had the nerve to do that! I'm going to shoot him!"_ Her smile widened, a million flashbacks entering her mind of Jane and his crazy ways of crime fighting.

She looked between the two graves, tears pricking at her eyes. "I would love to meet you," she whispered. "I'm sure someday I will."

Lisbon reached up and held her cross, which hung around her neck, in her hand, swallowing hard.

Her eyes flicked to Angela's grave. "You picked a good man," she murmured, smiling. She took a step back, taking a final look at the graves before she turned around to start off for her car.

But she stopped in her tracks as she came face to face with another Jane. _Her _Jane.

She hadn't heard him approach. He was about ten feet away. He had his hands shoved in his pockets, sea-blue eyes filled with tears, a small, sad smile placed on his lips. He was staring at her. "I was just passing. I saw your car," he offered.

Lisbon stared back, taking a step toward him. "H-how long have you been standing there?"

"Since your introduction."

He got closer, and she met him halfway. They stopped when they were just inches from each other. She expected him to say something, maybe even mock her, but he remained quiet.

Instead, he reached for her hand without breaking eye contact and tugged her toward him and into his arms. He had an arm wrapped around her, one hand placed on the small of her back and one hand on the back of her head, fingers lost in her curls. She felt him rest his chin on the crown of her head, and if she wasn't mistaken, his tears dripped into her hair. She relaxed in his embrace, putting her arms around him and closing her eyes.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," he whispered, voice shaking.

She smiled into his chest, then raised her chin to look up at him. He glanced down into her eyes, a smile still fixed on his lips and tears streaming down his cheeks. He moved his hand from the back of her head to brush the hair out of her face.

She lifted an arm and wiped his tears away. He reached a hand up and held hers against his face. More tears spilled onto his cheeks, moistening both of their hands. She leaned into him again, letting him hold her for just a few minutes longer before she finally said:

"You underestimate yourself, Patrick Jane."

**Thanks for reading. I'd love to know what you think. Review? :]**


End file.
